The present invention relates to capes or smocks used in hair styling salons to protect a patron from falling hair and, more particularly, to a cape of this type which also protects the shoes of a wearer of the cape from falling hair.
A problem of long standing in hair styling salons is that of hair that has been cut from the head of a patron or customer dropping or falling into the shoes of the patron. This can happen when the hair is first cut or when the hair collects on the hair cutting cape or smock and later falls into the shoes as the patron shifts in the chair, or otherwise moves, and the hair then slides down and off the cape. Hair when it gets into the shoes can be difficult to get out and the process of attempting to remove the hair can be annoying to both the patron and the hair stylist.
Although it would be possible to combat this problem by simply providing a larger, i.e., longer cape, such oversized capes are cumbersome and relatively heavy, and uncomfortable to wear. Further, while other techniques have been used to attempt to capture the fallen hair, such as capes with built-in hair catching features, these have not proved to be entirely successful and are not popular with some patrons.
In accordance with the invention, there is provided a cape or smock for use during hair cutting that includes a foot covering portion for protecting the shoes of a patron against hair falling onto or into the shoes. The foot covering portion of the cape of the invention enables the shoes to be protected in a simple manner that is not confining or uncomfortable, in contrast, for example, to an oversized cape. The cape of the invention is extremely easy to use and is also easy to make. In the latter regard, existing capes can be readily modified to incorporate the foot covering of the invention. Alternatively, a cape incorporating such a foot covering can be readily and easily made.
In accordance with one aspect of the invention, there is provided a hair cutting cape for use in cutting the hair of a person seated in a hair cutting chair including a foot bar on which the feet of the person rest, the hair cutting cape comprising:
a main portion including a neck opening through which extends the head of the person whose hair is being cut, said main portion including first and second opposed edges and third and fourth opposed edges, and said opening being disposed within said main portion at a location substantially equally spaced from said third and fourth edges and being spaced from the first edge an amount such that, in use of the cape, substantial portions of the cape fall over both the front and back of the person, and
a foot covering portion extending outwardly from said second edge so that, in use, the foot covering portion can be slipped around the foot bar so as to protect the feet of the person from falling hair.
Preferably, the main portion of the cape is substantially rectangular in shape.
Preferably, the main portion includes a slit extending from said first edge to the neck opening. In an advantageous implementation, portions of the main portion adjacent to said slit include hooks and loops fasteners for securing the opposed portions together.
Advantageously, the foot covering portion is disposed centrally of said second edge of the main portion.
In one preferred embodiment, the foot covering portion has a free end of a substantially semicircular shape. In another preferred embodiment, the foot covering portion is of a substantially rectangular shape. In embodiments wherein the foot covering portion is tapered or non-rectangular, the foot covering portion is preferably of decreasing width in a direction away from the second edge.
Advantageously, the foot covering portion has a maximum width less than one-half of that of said second edge.
The foot covering portion must be long enough to readily cover the feet of a typical patron and preferably has a length of between 10 and 13 inches.
According to a further aspect of the invention, there is provided a hair cutting cape comprising:
a main portion including a neck opening through which extends the head of a person whose hair is being cut, the main portion including first and second substantially opposed edges and third and fourth substantially opposed edges, and said neck opening being disposed within the main portion at a location substantially equally spaced from the third and fourth edges, said main portion being of such a size and said neck opening being spaced from said second edge by such an amount that, in use of the cape, substantial portions of the cape fall over both the front and back of the person, and
a foot covering portion secured to said second edge of said main portion centrally thereof and extending outwardly from said second edge an amount such that, in use, the foot covering portion, when placed over the feet of the person, can cover the feet of the person and thus protect the shoes of the person from falling hair.
In addition, this aspect of the invention preferably incorporates one or more of the various preferred or advantageous features discussed above in connection with the first aspect of the invention.
Further features and advantages of the present invention will be set forth in, or apparent from, the detailed description of preferred embodiments thereof which follows.